Um plano quase perfeito
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Hinata era de longe a pessoa mais indicada para fazer parte daquele plano diabólico de Sakura e Ino. Ainda mais se o plano fosse tentar seduzir o homem mais sexy, lindo, destruidor de corações da cidade, Itachi Uchiha. Tudo perfeito, só não esperava que ela seria a próxima vitima dele. 3 capitulo on
1. Problemas

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Um Plano quase perfeito. **

**_Capitulo 1_****_Problemas_**

Hinata sabia que era inútil continuar lendo aqueles artigos antigos de um jornal da cidade de Konoha, não iria encontrar nada que pudesse usá-la na faculdade, suspirou irritada fechou o velho livro da biblioteca da cidade, se levanto pegando suas coisas, havia poucas pessoas ali, alguns estudante da faculdade estava ali, alguns da escola local, ao sair encontrou com um professor, cumprimentou e devolveu os livros, saindo do local.

Na Rua Hinata olhou para o relógio e suspirou começando a andar, Hinata tinha cabelos negros lisos até a cintura, seus olhos perolados dava a impressão angelical na garota, com seus 23 anos ela podia muito bem passar por 18 anos, usava calça jeans com boca larga e uma blusa de alcinha lilás, com os caderno nas mãos andava em direção a sua casa, que ficava duas quadras da biblioteca, se assustando quando o celular tocou, tendo que parar para conseguir pega-lo no bolso da calça.

- Alô? - atendeu depois de um grande sacrifício.

- _Alô? Hinata? _- falou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Sakura? Você ta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada ao notar a voz chorosa da amiga.

- _Não Hinata, não está nada bem...preciso de sua ajuda. _- a morena mais preocupada mudou o caminho que fazia, seguindo em direção a casa da amiga.

- Estarei ai em 5 minutos, - falando isso desligou o telefone e apressou os passos.

Sakura era amiga de Hinata desde o colegial, uma mulher de 23 anos também cursando a faculdade de medicina, Sakura tinha cabelos rosas curtos, com seus olhos verdes parecendo esmeralda e um corpo bem formado deixava muitos homens loucos de desejos, e mulheres com inveja. Hinata considerava Sakura como irmã mais que a própria que tinha, sempre que amiga precisava dela ela estava lá, e vice-versa, Sakura sempre foi determinada e muito falante, quando colocava algo na cabeça era difícil alguém tirar, porém era péssima em escolher namorados, quantas vezes Hinata não enxugou as lagrimas da amiga por ter terminado um namoro, ou por descobrir que foi traída, Hinata não entendia como os homens podia trair uma mulher bonita e inteligente como Sakura. Não demorou muito Hinata já estava na escada do prédio de Sakura, tocou a campainha e esperou uns minutos, até Sakura abrir a porta, usava uma camisola rosa até os joelhos, cabelos presos e os olhos vermelhos.

- Ai amiga... - Sakura falou abraçando Hinata e chorando mais.

- Calma Sakura, não fica assim, vamos me conte o que houve. - Hinata entrou e se sentou no sofá ao lado da amiga, que tentava parar de chorar.

- Foi...foi meu namorado. - começou a chorar mais. - meu ex-namorado...

- Eu não sabia que estava namorando, pensei que era apenas...um caso. - falou a morena lembrando das conversas anteriores.

- Sim, um caso que durou 2 meses...para mim era namorado. - falou a amiga chorando mais.

- Ta me diga que ele te fez? - perguntou a morena.

- Eu cheguei na casa dele ontem depois que ele chegou do trabalho, daí agente começou a brigar, por motivo besta, daí ele olhou para mim e falou que eu não valia apena, que eu só...só era uma das muitas mulheres que ele teve, e que... - voltou a chorar antes de terminar. - havia se cansado de mim.

- Ah Sakura... - falou depois que a mulher voltou a chorar sem parar, Hinata a abraçou e entendo consolá-la. - Não fique assim, sabe que ele não te merecia...

- Ele era tão carinhoso...me tratava muito bem...eu...eu estava realmente apaixonada por ele. - falou chorando mais.

- Você falou isso dos últimos três caras que estava namorando. - falou a morena tentando não parecer critica.

- Mais ele é diferente...ele é...é meu príncipe encantado. - falou chorando mais.

Hinata apenas a abraçou deixando a amiga desabafar, era o melhor a se fazer, depois que viu que a amiga estava mais calma, foi preparar um chá para acalmá-la voltando logo em seguida entregando a caneca para a amiga.

- O que eu vou fazer Hi? Já sentiu que aquela pessoa certa chegou para você, aquela com quem você faz planos para a vida inteira, eu sonhava com nos casados, nossos filhos. - falou a amiga sonhadora.

- Sakura você conhecia ele apenas dois meses, e já fazia planos? - perguntou incrédula.

- Você não entende. - falou bebendo o chá.

- Não mesmo, não entendo como consegue gostar de tantas pessoas assim tão rápido. - falou encarando a amiga.

- Hi, você fala assim porque já teve uma experiência ruim, se fechou para o amor. - a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não me fechei para o amor, eu apenas acho que minha carreira é mais importante do que namoricos, isso só iria me atrapalhar, como iria conseguir estudar, trabalhar e namorar? - falou a morena se levantando e indo até a janela do apartamento da amiga.

- Muitos fazem isso de boa, porque você seria diferente?

- Porque não estou afim de ter algum compromisso, estou feliz como to, e outra isso não tem nada haver comigo, é você que está com problemas. - falou olhando para a rua lá em baixo.

- Sabe..eu to com ódio dele, eu queria tanto poder fazer ele engolir aquelas palavras, fazer ele notar que perdeu. - falou com raiva.

- Sabe que vingança nunca é a solução. - falou sem olhar para amiga, que arregalou os olhos e se levantou.

- Hinata! - gritou a mulher fazendo a morena se assustar. - você é genial!

- Meu Deus, quer me fazer cometer um suicido? - falou colocando uma mão no peito, e a outra se segurar na janela. - quase me faz me jogar daqui.

- Desculpa... - falou rindo e puxando amiga para se sentar. - mais é que eu tive uma Idea maravilhosa.

- Ai qual?

- Vou me vingar do meu ex. - falou sorrindo meio diabólica. - vou fazer ele implorar que eu volte, fazer ele engolir tudo que disse.

- Ta mais como iria fazer isso? - questionou a amiga seria.

- Simples. - falou sorrindo - Vou arranjar alguém que o seduza e depois...faça o que ele fez comigo, ou... - parou de repente e olhou para amiga em sua frente,

- O que foi? - perguntou quando ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Você pode fazer uma matéria para acabar com a vida dele...sabe publicar um artigo...

- Nem pensar! - falou a morena se levantando, - ficou maluca?

- Ora porque? Hi, você é uma ótima jornalista, trabalha em uma revista onde tem o maior publico feminino...

- Primeiro lugar, eu ainda não sou jornalista, segundo, eu trabalho como assistente, e não posso sair ai publicando essas coisas. - falou a morena indo para cozinha pegar um copo de água.

- Mais pode pedir para alguém fazer isso... - insistiu. - Veja pode colocar uma matéria assim, "Como reconhecer um cafajeste na primeira vista", ou, " Como fazer um homem se arrepender." Daí podemos colocar a foto dele, e fazer a matéria falando sobre o que ele fez. - falou a amiga da sala.

- Esqueça Sakura, impossível. - a morena falou voltado para sala.

- E por que?

- Primeiro, porque isso é cruel, segundo, precisaria de alguém que fizesse isso sem cair nas armadilhas dele, e terceiro, é capaz a editora nem querer publicar. - explicou a morena.

- Bem se isso é cruel, o que ele faz é pior ainda, Hi me diga, quantas mulheres você acha que ele usou e depois dispensou como fez comigo? Me diz quantas mulheres não iria querer poder se vingar do homem que a chutou como se chuta uma bola? - argumentou. - e quanto a mulher, bem...

- Isso é loucura.

- Pode ser você. - Hinata que bebia a água se engasgou ao ouvir Sakura.

- V...você...só pode estar louca. - falou engasgada.

- Hi veja você não precisa de uma matéria para se formar na faculdade, seu ultimo trabalho, ele pode ser uma boa oportunidade, falar de como o ser humano está descrente no amor, como o mundo moderno está fazendo do amor um jogo de mentiras, luxuria e esquecendo do que é o verdadeiro amor. - Hinata a encarava espantada.

- Hm...essa da matéria falar sobre o amor moderno, relacionamento em geral é boa,mais...

- Mais o que? É brilhante Hi, daí pode usar a experiência de vingar-se dele para a matéria, como age os homens hoje em dia, como ele consegue seduzir uma pessoa, como ele usa a pessoa e depois descarta - falou Sakura sorrindo - só que dessa vez em vez dele dispensar, ou seduzir, ele que seria seduzido e largado.

- Não vejo onde isso pode fazer você se sentir vingada. - falou a morena ainda descordando.

- Depois podemos mandar para as revistas, jornais, e bem, ele é muito famoso na coluna social, tem empresa no nome da família, então isso varia a "fama" de sedutor, de gentil, de amoroso, irem por ralo, e todos iria ver quem é Itachi Uchiha de verdade.

- Itachi Uchiha? Das empresas Uchihas Farmácia? - falou a morena reconhecendo o nome.

- O próprio, moreno de olhos negros, cabelos cumpridos, e um belo corpo. - falou a amiga suspirando. - é um dos homens mais sexy que existe, e está na lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados do pais.

- Hm sei quem é a família dele, saiu um artigo no jornal dessa semana, que eles fecharam conta com uma das mais rica empresa de cosmético do pais, que vão expandir o "império Uchihas" .- falou a morena colocando o copo na mesinha de centro.

- Uhum, eu sei, fui na festa de uma das comemoração, ótima por sinal, mas voltando ao assunto, o que me diz Hinata? - encarou a amiga pedindo com os olhos.

- Sakura eu não sei, eu...como quer que eu seduza um homem que pode ter qualquer uma que quiser? - a amiga revirou os olhos e soltou um gritinho.

- Como você se despreza amiga você é linda, uma beleza que qualquer homem faria qualquer coisa para ter ao seu lado, acontece que você não se arruma, e não tem confiança em si mesma.

- Ah ta...até parece. - Sakura se levantou e puxou amiga.

- venha, vamos colocar uma roupa bem sexy e fazer uma maquiagem para você ver que não estou mentido. - tentou puxar a amiga para o quarto.

- Sakura até parece que eu vou conseguir...

- Se não conseguir chamo a Ino, mas ela é capaz cair nas lábias dele e o plano ir por água abaixo. - falou rindo.

- Ino conseguiria seduzi-lo só com um piscar de olhos...

- Vamos então fazer uma aposta? - ficou de frente para a morena. - Que consegue seduzi-lo facilmente.

- Hm não sei...eu nem acho que é certo esse negocio de vingança.

- Vai Hi, por mim? Para me fazer ter paz, porque enquanto ele ainda tiver por ai com essa fama de "galanteador" eu não poderei dormi em paz, sabendo que outras mulheres serão usadas por ele e ele novamente sair em puni. - falou de uma forma dramática.

- Sakura...e...- olhou para a amiga e lembrou da própria experiência que teve, havia sofrido anos a fio por um cara que pensava ser o homem da sua vida. - Ta bom.

- AHHH como eu te amo amiga! - abraçou a amiga que começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

Hinata não sabia o se ia dar certo o plano de Sakura, mais não podia mais voltar atrás, a amiga estava determinada a seguir com toda a força o plano, e já havia marcado cabeleireira e uma terapia para massagem amanha depois da faculdade de Hinata, para se produzir e ficar sexy para o plano.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san o/**_

Está ai mais uma historinha de Hinata e Itachi..  
Espero que gostem...desde já agradeço 

_**Já né! ^.~**_


	2. Preparando o Plano

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: _** **_Preparando o plano._**

Hinata estava sentada no salão de beleza esperando a sua vez, ainda não entendia como deixou entrar naquela confusão, iria ajudar a amiga acabar com a reputação de uma pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um destruidor de corações, mesmo que fosse um crápula, destruir uma reputação era muito, mas pensou em quantas mulheres foi feita de gato e sapato por ele, quantas mulheres como ela se fechou para a vida, falando que tinha outra coisa mais importante, sendo que na realidade estava apenas se refugiando em algo que não iria aparentar perigo.

- Hinata é sua vez. - falou Sakura ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Ah certo. - se levantou e foi até a cadeira da cabeleireira.

Hinata não iria cortar o cabelo, apenas aparou as pontas e fez uma escova, deixou as pontas meio cacheadas, depois fez a sombra celhas, pé e mão, passando um esmalte vermelho paixão, depois na hora da depilação com cera quente.

- Acha mesmo que preciso disso? Posso passar o gilete e pronto. - tentou se livrar daquela tortura.

- Não Hi, depilação com cera quente é melhor, demora para os pelos nascerem, e fica bem lisinha a perna. - falou tentando fazer a amiga deixar na mesa.

- Sakura eu...

- Estamos prontas? - falou a mulher que iria fazer a depilação.

- Não... - ela olhou para Hinata.

- Sim, ela está apenas com medo. - falou Sakura sorrindo segurando Hinata para não fugir dali.

Depois de quase duas horas até Hinata parar de se mexer e fugir dali, a mulher conseguiu terminar, Hinata tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando deixou a sala da "tortura" como havia dito, depois foram para a casa de massagem, lá foram logo para a seção de massagens relaxante.

- Então já falou com a mulher da editora? - perguntou Sakura enquanto ia recebendo a massagem.

- Não neh, vou trabalhar apenas amanhã. - falou curtindo a massagem.

- Certo, bem vamos começar a pensar no plano melhor, você terá que encontrá-lo em uma festa, acho que terá um coquetel semana que vem lá você dará o primeiro passo, depois vamos fazer com que ele te encontre mais vezes, se caso ele não cair na isca da festa, daí teremos que fazer você freqüentar o nível social dele, clube, academia e algumas coisas a mais. - falava Sakura enquanto Hinata apenas escutava. - ai não vejo a hora de colocar o plano em pratica.

Hinata olhava para a sala da editora chefe, tentando encontrar coragem e ir falar sobre a "tal matéria" de Sakura, enquanto tentava arranjar coragem, lia algo a respeito de Itachi, solteiro, 29 anos preste a completar 30, mora em Konoha perto da fronteira que liga a cidade de Suna, mas tem um apartamento no centro da cidade, trabalho com o pai desde que tinha 18 anos, se formou em economia, tem um irmão e pai e mãe, que são da alta sociedade.

- Hinata pode entregar isso para a Tsunade? - alguém lhe tirava da leitura.

- hâ sim claro. - falou fechando a pagina que estava lendo e se levantando.

Hinata caminhou até a sala da mulher que estava fechada, deu duas batidinhas na porta e a abriu. Tsunade era uma mulher de 45 anos porém aparentava ter uns 30 e poucos, cabelos ainda loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalos, um de cada lado, usava um blusa branca com lista de verde super decotado, seus olhos castanhos mel, sempre bem maquiada, usava jóias caras.

- O que foi? - perguntou quando viu a morena parada na porta da sala dela.

- A Mari mandou entregar isso. - entregou o papel.

- Certo, obrigada. - falou começando a ler, porém parou quando notou que a morena ainda estava lá. - é só isso?

- Err...Tsunade eu...bem sabe como eu to fazendo faculdade de jornalismo, e bem eu estou preste a me formar...e eu em...em...

- Desembuche minha filha, não posso ficar aqui até o ano que vem. - Hinata corou e respirou fundo.

- Em fazer uma matéria sobre os homens. - a loira olhava para ela tentando entender.

- Sobre homens? Bem não sei se já leu alguma vez nossa revista, mas sempre falamos sobre os homens, afinal é uma revista dedicada as mulheres.

- Sim..eu sei...e sim eu leio as matérias, mas essa seria diferente. - falou tentando não gaguejar. - A matéria iria falar como o amor está nos dias de hoje, e como os homens fazem as mulheres de simples objetos, sei que já teve matérias assim, porém essa pode ser diferente.

- Diferente como? - perguntou interessada.

- Dessa fez fazer tipo uma experiência, fazer um homem se apaixonar e depois, bem depois fazer ele tomar do próprio remédio, para daí ver se os homens estão preparados para a vingança feminina, tomar do próprio veneno. - falou sem pausa, Tsunade sorriu quando ela terminou de falar.

- Até que não é má idéia, mais como iria fazer isso? Como vai ser essa experiência? E como será editada, o titulo sabe como?

- Bem...já tenho em mente a experiência, claro que nada vai prejudicar ninguém, apenas digamos que é uma vingança e trabalho.

- Gostei. - falou a loira animada. - Pode escrever também como as mulheres pode descobrir um cafajeste de longe. - falou se levantando e andando pela sala. - Ótima idéia, ótima idéia, Hinata tem carta branca para fazer isso.

- Mesmo? - perguntou sem acreditar.

- Claro, veja bem, quantas mulheres não esperam se vingar de um homem que a usou e depois dispensou? É genial. - voltou a sua cadeira e sorriu. - espero que o homem com que vai fazer essa experiência seja alguém, digamos, convincente.

- Sim e é. - falou sorrindo

- Ótimo então terá essa oportunidade. - Hinata sorriu agradeceu e foi saindo da sala até ela falar algo. - Hm momento Hinata.

- Sim?

- Por acaso não é você essa pessoa que ta querendo tanto se vingar não é?

- Não, mas digamos que todas já quiseram se vingar uma vez. - sorriu, a loira sorriu também e liberou Hinata.

Hinata feliz de mais com sigo mesmo, foi logo ligar para Sakura avisando que havia conseguido a chance de publicar a matéria, Sakura então passou as primeiras instruções para dar o inicio ao plano.

Hinata chegou em casa a noite apenas, morava num prédio antigo de 4 andares apenas, o apartamento era espaçoso e aconchegante, a cozinha e a sala ficava quase que no mesmo cômodo, tendo apenas um balcão separando-os. Havia dois quartos, um suíte e outro não, o banheiro ficava entre os quartos. Colocou as coisas numa cômoda perto da porta e foi direito para geladeira, estava com a garganta seca, depois de ouvir inúmeras vezes o plano de Sakura, já sentia cansada apenas de pensar, se sentou em uma cadeira perto do balcão e relaxou um pouco, até o telefone tocar.

- Alô? - atendeu temendo ser Sakura para falar mais alguma coisa do plano.

- _Hinata sou eu a Ino, meu Deus você sumiu, o que houve? Aquela rosada lá te alugou é? _- uma voz fina e irritada falava do outro lado da linha. - _Fiquei sabendo que ela levou um pé na bunda, é verdade?_

- Oi Ino, é sim, Sakura ta com problemas, mas nada de mais. - falou rindo do modo como ela falava.

- _Ok agora me conta, fiquei sabendo que Tsunade te deixou publicar uma matéria, que papo é esse? Não sabia que queria escrever para revistas. _

- Não é isso, é só uma matéria que achei legal, bem a Sakura quem deu a idéia. - Hinata tentou explicar.

- _Bem eu to saindo da editora vou dar um pulo ai Ok? _

- Ta certo. - desligou o telefone e discou o numero da Sakura. - Sakura venha para cá, Ino parece ter descoberto sobre a matéria, e vai querer saber de tudo.

- _Ai que loira curiosa. To indo pra ai. _- desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho.

Ino trabalhava para a revista Konoha Gril, foi ela quem conseguiu um estagio para Hinata, as duas faziam faculdade juntas, porém a loira estava um ano adiantada e já havia se formado. Sakura a conhecia pela Hinata, eram amigas também, porém Ino era um pouco indiscreta em alguns assuntos, e sempre Sakura e ela brigavam, mas sempre voltavam ao normal.

Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar, Ino estava ali esperando com a bolsa caríssima dela, e com um cigarro na mão. Loira de olhos azuis, tinha um corpo bem formado e sensual, sabia sobre isso e usava sem medo.

- Então como foi que a Sakura deu a idéia? - Perguntou já dentro do apartamento.

- ela ta vindo, daí poderá explicar tudo. - falou sorrindo ao ver a cara da loira.

- Meu Deus, vocês deve me achar a maior pára-quedas nhe? - as duas riram, Hinata serviu alguns biscoitos e suco até Sakura chegar.

- Ai nunca pensei que loira fosse tão curiosa - falou brincando quando se sentava ao lado de Ino.

- Ah minha filha, eu também sou humana, quero saber sobre as fofocas. - as três riram então Sakura contou tudo que tinha acontecido e sobre o plano.

Ino ouviu tudo em silencio e depois que ouviu falar do plano achou super interessante, quando terminou de ouvir relatos da amiga, deu suas sugestão e dicas, queria ajudar também.

- Achei maravilhoso, nunca pensei que nessa cabecinha rosa, existia uma menina má. - as duas riram.

- Sabia que iria adorar, afinal quem nunca passou por isso?

- Uhum concordo. - falou a loira - falando nisso, tem um ruivo lá na editora, ele é sub-chefe da área sobre gastronomia sabe, meu Deus o homem chato, ele se acha, deve ser um daqueles "eu sou sexy, sou o bonzão", ai eu o odeio, como queria que alguém fizesse ele baixar a crista.

- Quem? O Gaara? - Hinata perguntou, conhecia o ruivo.

- O dito cujo, ele me atormenta, um dia desses lá na minha sala, ele entrou e me irritou tanto que eu o expulsei jogando tudo que encontrava na minha mesa nele. - contou a loira rindo - ele é muito chato.

- Ah eu achei ele legal, simpático. - comentou a morena. - e bonito também.

- Meu Deus, só pode estar chega, mais bem cada qual com seu gosto, se acha que lindo, não posso fazer nada, e seria bom se fizesse a experiência com ele. - as três riram.

- To me sentido muito malvada em fazer isso. - comentou Hinata depois de um tempo.

- Que isso amiga. - a loira incentivou - Pensa que está fazendo um bem para todas nos.

- E para mim. - Sakura falou sorrindo - lembra que agente sempre ajudava uma a outra neh? Então só pensar que é uma ajuda para me sentir feliz.

- Que maneira estranha de se sentir feliz hem - riram e voltaram a conversar até as duas visitas irem embora.

Hinata depois que as amigas tinham ido embora ligou o seu computador e começou a escrever a matéria:

**_O amor de hoje em se resume em uma palavra: Negocio_**

**_Se pararmos para pensar o casamento pelo menos é uma fonte de negocio, os que casam já fazem divisão de bens, e os que não fazem isso, depois que separam um do outro, se enfrentam diante um juiz, para conseguir o maior de zeros em sua conta bancaria._**

**_Por isso a pergunta que não quer calar, Existe amor hoje em dia?_**

**_Amor daqueles de antigamente, aqueles amores que vemos em filmes americanos, que insistem mostrar o melhor dos dois, que o mocinho faz a mocinha sofrer tanto, para no final falar "Eu Te amo" e a mocinha aceitar ele novamente. _**

**_Onde fomos parar nesse aspecto? Como deixamos o amor ser uma piada?  
A resposta está em um simples ser, o homem. Claro que não vou por toda a culpa em um só, mais as mulheres cansaram de esperar o "senhor perfeitinho" por serem desiludida por homens que só querem usá-las como objetos. Quantas mulheres você, leitora, conhece que sofre por um homem ter dispensado sem nenhuma razão aparente? Bem a cada 10 mulheres 8 sofre desse mal, então caras leitoras, estou aqui para mostrar como reconhecer um cafajeste de longe, e mostrar como eles agem e como reagem quando o jogo é virado, contarei a historia de uma mulher que em vez de sofrer resolveu virar o jogo, dirão que a vingança não leva a nada, porém não deixa de dar um gostinho de vitoria._**

Hinata escrevera até uma da manhã, vendo as horas releu o que escreveu e desligou para ir dormi, iria colocar o plano em pratica amanhã, era tudo ou nada.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentarios, fico muito feliz e da vontade de continuar a escrever (mesmo que não seja muito boa ^^ )  
Espero que gostem até o proximo capitulo ^.~**_


	3. A vitima

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 _****_A vitima_**

Hinata acordou atrasada para a faculdade que nem deu para tomar o café da manhã, conseguiu chegar na segunda aula, a sala estava lotada teve que se sentar bem lá na frente, o professor fala sobre os teste finais, depois da aula iria encontrar Sakura e Ino na cafeteria próximo a editora.

- Pensei que não iria vim. - falou Sakura quando viu Hinata entrar no local.

- Tive um probleminha com o despertador. - as três riram e chamaram o garçom.

- Me vê um café, e dois chocolates. - pediu Sakura para o garçom e esperou ele se afastar para voltar a falar. - Hi, está na hora de colocar o plano em pratica.

- Ai não sei se vou conseguir. - a morena voltou a temer.

- Vai conseguir sim, você só precisa colocar isso na cabeça. - falou a loira sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo, bem eu e Ino estava vendo, o tal de coquetel será nesse sábado, achamos que na festa é capaz ele não prestar muita atenção em nada além de seus "negócios", então teremos que elaborar como você poderia conhecê-lo antes. - Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Eu sei. - Ino falou de repente - e se Hinata conseguisse...hm digamos trabalhar para ele?

- O Que? - Hinata falou, porém ela não respondeu apenas sorriu e pegou o telefone.

- É mesmo, Hinata você tem que estar ao lado dele, sabe seduzir aos poucos até ele ficar completamente doido por você e...Bam...você da o fora nele. - falou animada.

- Se esqueceu, eu já tenho um emprego... - falou olhando para a loira que falava no telefone. - e jamais iria conseguir...

- Pronto. - cortou a loira sorrindo, o garçom trouxe as bebidas e foi embora.

- Pronto o que? - perguntaram Hinata e Sakura.

- Hinata tem uma entrevista com Itachi amanhã, ás 10 horas da manhã. - o queixo de Hinata caiu, Sakura riu.

- Como conseguiu? - perguntou Sakura pegando o seu café.

- Simples, eu tenho uma amiga que é da agencia de empregos, ela comentou comigo que a empresa Uchihas Farmácia estava procurando secretaria, e deixou a agencia dela tomar conta de encontrar alguém. - explicou a loira bebendo o chocolate que o garçom havia trazido.

- Meu Deus, como vocês são más. - falou Hinata olhando para as amigas que riram.

- Isso não é ser má, e sim vingadora de todas as mulheres. - Sakura riu.

- Mas e o meu emprego?

- Hi, querida, Tsunade irá compreender, se ela quer uma matéria boa, convincente, então terá que dar carta branca. - Ino falou sorrindo.

- ela...falou que tinha carta branca... - a loira riu e aplaudiu.

- Pronto, está tudo conforme os planos. - Sakura falou sorrindo, estava muito animada - amanhã você irá conhecer a "vitima", depois estudar ela, ser amiga, e então dar o bote - riu sonhadora.

- Isso, mas só uma coisa... - falou a loira antes de irem embora. - só não vale se apaixonar viu Hinata, por que daí teremos que encontrar outra mulher para vingar Sakura e você.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou no horário, teria que faltar na faculdade, mas achou até melhor, já estava de saco cheio de ficar ouvindo sobre os teste finais. Quando deu 8 horas Sakura apareceu por lá, trazendo umas roupas e maquiagem.

- Temos que te deixar bonita, e discreta ao mesmo tempo. - falou animada levando as coisas para o quarto da amiga.

- Sim, mas ainda são 8 horas Sakura, temos um tempo até começar me preparar. - falou tentando fazer o café da manhã antes de começar o "plano".

- Ok te dou 10 minutos para tomar café, daí começaremos. - falou sorrindo, e se jogando no sofá.

Hinata comeu o mais demorado possível, e quando acabou Sakura começou a prepará-la, escolheu um terninho preto de risca junto com uma saia social, meia calça da cor da pele, e um sapato de salto, a maquiagem seria fraquinha porém de um modo sedutor, Sakura fez um coque nos cabelos de Hinata. Um visual simples mas sedutor.

- Está maravilhosa! - falou Sakura quando terminou de produzir amiga.

- Não vejo nada demais, poderia fazer eu mesma isso. - falou a morena se olhando no espelho.

- Aham, bem veja que horas é, 9 e meia ta na hora. - falou pegando a bolsa e entregando a morena. - vamos eu te levo até lá.

Hinata durante o caminho até a empresa tentou manter-se calma, iria começar com uma mentira, talvez uma mentira das grandes, agora não podia mais voltar atrás, ou podia?

- Sakura eu... - falou no carro a caminho da entrevista.

- Relaxa amiga, você vai se sair muito bem, é só pensar que está encenando, lembra de quando éramos menores? Agente brincando de atriz? - lembrou a amiga.

- Sim... - riu descontraída. - mas aquilo era apenas brincadeira.

- E isso também. - falou sorrindo - bem aqui está, Uchihas Farmácia.

O prédio era o maior de todos os outros, vidros fume nas janelas e uma enorme fachada dourada, na portaria dois seguranças conversavam entre si, algumas pessoas saindo e outra entrando, Hinata sentiu o estomago virar.

- Vai lá amiga, e boa sorte. - falou Sakura abrindo a porta para amiga.

- Err...certo., - falou saindo quase caindo na calçada.

- Ai Meu Deus...espero que ela consiga. - falou Sakura para si quando viu Hinata tropeçar antes de entrar no prédio.

Hinata tremia da cabeça aos pés, quando estava entrando no prédio tropeçou e quase caiu, se não fosse a porta estar fechada, ela iria direto para o chão. Abriu a porta e entrou, respirou fundo quando viu um monte de pessoas ali, alguma de terno, outras com roupas brancas como médicos, no centro do saguão tinha um enorme balcão, uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um coque, usava uma roupa provocante, se sentiu um patinho feio diante a beleza da mulher.

- Pois não? - falou a loira quando Hinata se aproximou do balcão.

- E...eu...tenho uma entrevista as 10. - gaguejou a garota, a loira a olhou medindo ela cima a baixo e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Claro. - falou a mulher digitando alguma coisa no computador e depois voltar sua atenção para a morena. - Hinata Hyuuga?

- S..sim - tentou se calma.

- Ótimo, aqui está... - entregou um crachá para a morena. - terá que usá-lo para ser identificada, e a entrevista é no ultimo andar. - apontou para o elevador. - já avisei, pode ir.

- Obrigada. - falou respirando fundo.

Hinata andou firme até o elevador apertou o botão e aguardou ate a porta se abrir, entrou e esperou se fechar, para então soltar o ar e tremer. Não ia conseguir, Hinata nunca foi boa em mentir, lembrava de quantas vezes tentou mentir para o pai e nunca conseguiu, sempre tremia tanto, gaguejava, as vezes corava e se fosse algo muito serio chegava até desmaiar. Apertou o botão do ultimo andar e aguardou, tentava não pensar na situação, tentava pensar que era tudo verdade, que estava ali para conseguir emprego mesmo, e não estava ali para seduzir o tal homem mau. A porta se abriu em um andar, uma pessoas entraram e cumprimentou Hinata com um sorriso, então quando o elevador abriu novamente todas desceram e Hinata continuou, até o ultimo andar, saiu meio tonta do elevador. O corredor era forrado com um carpete azul, as paredes de madeira bem cuidado, uns sofás pretos de coro de frente ao elevador, dos dois lados do corredor havia uma secretaria, Hinata andou calmamente até uma e respirou fundo.

- Oi...eu...sou Hinata Hyuuga, vim para a entrevista. - falou com mais firmeza na voz.

- Ah sim, aguarde um momento, vou avisar o Sr. Uchiha. - falou a secretaria morena sorridente.

- Obrigada. - Hinata sorriu e se sentou no sofá esperando a mulher anunciar sua chegada.

A mulher era morena e de cabelos curtos, seus olhos castanhos escuro era gentil, e era doce diferente da loira lá em baixo, então a morena falou pelo telefone e logo em seguida desligou olhando-a sorrindo.

- Ele já irá recebê-la. - anunciou.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu novamente e esperou.

Hinata tentava não pensar em nada a não ser como ali era agradável, olhou os quadros em estavam presos na parede, era obras de artes bem famosas, pareciam até verdadeiras, mais do jeito que os Uchihas são ricos, não duvidou de serem realmente verdadeiras.

- Sra. Hyuuga? - enquanto Hinata olhava as obras não havia percebido o homem se aproximar.

Quando ela se virou deparou com os olhos negros como a noite do Uchiha, seus cabelos estavam presos como as fotos que Hinata havia visto, para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seu rosto era de feições dura e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Hinata engoliu em seco enquanto o homem a fitava sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e rezou para não desmaiar.

- Sra. Hyuuga? - falou novamente, sua voz firme e sensual, agora entendia o que Sakura queria dizer com "Deus grego".

- Sim... - agradeceu por não gaguejar.

- Queira me acompanhar? - falou ainda encarando-a, então se virou para a secretaria. - se me ligarem fale que estou numa reunião.

- Sim senhor. - o homem se virou para Hinata e apontou para sala, andando para a sala, Hinata então o seguiu.

A sala era espaçosa e bem arrumada, os moveis de alta qualidade e bom gosto, o homem entrou e foi direto para trás da mesa que havia ali, de madeira bem polida e vários papeis sobre a mesa, ele sentou e olhou para a mulher que continuava ali parada na porta.

- Vai entrar? - falou com um tom de irritação a voz.

- Oh...sim... - falou fechando a porta e indo se sentar na cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

- Então foi indicada pela agencia, pelo seu currículo me parece bom... - Hinata congelou não havia mandado currículo para ele, será que Ino havia inventado um. - trabalhou para a empresa Lux remédio, durante 2 anos...

- é... - a voz falhou, mais que mentira mais descabida era aquela.

- Hm porque saiu de lá? - perguntou o moreno a encarando.

- Err...achei um emprego melhor. - chutou, ele então deu um sorriso torto e olhou para o currículo novamente.

- E foi trabalhar na RealPrex, trabalhou como secretaria lá? - Hinata afirmou com a cabeça, estava nervosa demais para falar. - Certo, e está fazendo faculdade de secretariado?

- Sim... - tentou não ficar brava com Ino e Sakura, colocar tantas mentiras assim na cara dura era demais.

- Certo, eu estou precisando de uma secretaria particular. - falou o moreno olhando serio para Hinata. - Sabe o que uma secretaria particular faz?

- Hm...cuida das coisas para o senhor? - tentou não pensar em nada que fosse constrangedor.

- Julies é uma ótima secretaria, porém é apenas para a empresa, preciso de uma pessoa que anote as coisas em minha agenda, que resolva algumas coisas para mim sim, tipo quando for viajar, contratar um motorista, ligar para comprar passagem, em fim preciso de uma pessoa que seja mais meu assistente do que secretaria.

- Hm...porque o senhor não casa então teria uma secretaria particular. - falou sem pensar, Hinata olhou com os olhos arregalados, o moreno a olhava serio, por um instante Hinata achou que seria mandada ao grito embora dali, então ele gargalhou.

- Rsrs essa foi realmente muito ousada. - falou depois de tanto rir. - sempre fala o que pensa para seus patrões?

- Eu...desculpa... - ele riu, Hinata tentou não ficar mais nervosa que estava.

- Rsrs tudo bem, admiro pessoas que falam o que pensa, mesmo se às vezes for inconveniente. - Hinata sorriu um pouco, ficando menos tensa.

- Tomarei cuidado para não falar tantas coisas assim... - ele sorriu e a encarou.

- Então está disposta a trabalhar para mim? - ela sorriu, agora se sentindo confiante.

- Se quiser me contratar, por que não? - ele então sorriu.

- Certo, então considere contratada. - falou abrindo uma gaveta e tirano uma agenda. - aqui está minha agenda, bem ela está em branco, pois como falei não tinha ninguém para isso. - ele sorriu fazendo a morena sorrir também. - vamos começar a colocar os compromissos do dia ok?

- Sim senhor. - falou abrindo a agenda.

- Se vamos esquecer o senhor ok? - ele sorriu, fazendo Hinata sorrir também. - bem hoje eu tenho três reunião, uma as 1 hora, outr ultima 5, pelo menos é o que eu lembro, vou pedir para Julies a deixar a par de tudo, daí não teremos mais dor de cabeça.

- Sim se...quero dizer ok; - ele sorriu e pegou o telefone chamando a secretaria.

- Poderia dar todos os meus compromissos para Hinata, e ligar-me com o Deidara? Obrigado. - colocando o telefone no gancho. - bem obrigado Hinata, Julies irá ajudá-la no que for preciso, ai amanhã você começa para valer.

Hinata saiu da sala já calma pegou as informações com Julies e anotou os compromissos de Itachi na agenda.

- Aqui está o telefone da casa dele, e do celular, esse é do celular de emergência, são poucos os que tem esse numero, então vê se não da para ninguém. - falou a mulher entregando os números do telefone. - e deixe seu telefone e o numero do seu celular, e isto é seu agora, o bip, quando senhor Itachi precisar só te bipar.

- C..certo. - falou pegando o pequeno aparelho.

- Até amanhã então. - falou sorrindo, Hinata retribuiu o sorriso e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Passou no balcão de entrada e entregou o crachá, a loira a olhou com desdém e entregou o outro crachá de acesso permitido para entrar e sair quando quiser. Hinata saiu de lá com dor de cabeça, olhou em volta procurando Sakura, mas a amiga não estava lá, então teve que ir de ônibus para casa, no ônibus lembrou-se da entrevista, havia achado Itachi muito simpático, gentil e até brincalhão depois da pergunta dela, começou a rir sozinha no ônibus ao perceber que havia colocado tudo em jogo, e agora estava contratada para ser assistente particular do homem que teria que seduzir e depois humilhá-lo, feliz desceu no ponto perto de sua casa e encontrou Sakura no apartamento.

- Então? - perguntou a amiga assim que Hinata entrou no apartamento.

- Primeiro passo, infiltrar no campo inimigo: concluída! - declaro a morena sorrindo.

* * *

_**Olá Minna-san ^^  
Obrigado pelos comentários, fico muito feliz e da vontade de continuar a escrever (mesmo que não seja muito boa ^^ )**_

Espero que gostem até o próximo capitulo ^.~


End file.
